Portable radiotelephones are well known and commonly used, particularly in the form of portable cellular telephones. Cellular telephones are very convenient for users because they are cordless and can be made in various small sizes to fit in pockets and purses. In addition, some cellular telephones permit the user to answer and terminate telephone calls and control other telephone functions by opening or closing a movable element, such as a cover. Although cellular telephones are very convenient, there remains a need for cellular telephones which are easier to use and carry.